Rumors A Draco Malfoy Love Story
by JennMcFly
Summary: I'll fix this summary later. Sorry.


You were standing infront of a crimson red steam engine in awe, it was your first year at hogwarts and you never knew it was going to be this...magical. Stepping onto the train you look in both directions for an empty compartment.As you step into an empty compartment and close the door everything falls silent. But just as you sit down next the window the compartment door slides open and boy with a pale, pointed face stepped in. He was facing the door when he came in and when he turned he looked mildly surprised by the fact you were sitting there. You both looked at each other curiously, he sat down across from you and smilied slightly through the side of his mouth,"Hey, my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy," he told you holding a hand out from long black robes. You took his hand and shook it lightly,"Serenity, Serenity McNish", you said looking into his silvery grey eyes confindently. He looked back and smiled. You talked for a while ,but no one came to join you in the compartment.  
When you arrived at Hogwarts you both looked up at the castle and your jaws dropped, "Oh-my-"you started. "God" he finished for you. You looked at each other and laughed. A large, burly man who's name -apperently- was Hagrid accourding to a skinny, black-haired boy standing a few feet from you with a tall, freckle faced boy with a head of short, flaming red hair. You follow the large group of new students to a small fleet of tiny three man boats and step into one with your new freind Draco. A small nervous boy slides on the slippery rocks and rolls ,bouncing into the boat behind you and Draco. The boy looks at you both nervously and blushes, obviously embarssed by his trip. The boats glide along the smooth, black surface of the lake and it seems as if time slows and almost stops. But, sooner than you know the front of the boat bumps against the dock under the castle causing the lamp attatched to swing casting shadows one the damp, rocky walls.  
You follow Hagrid into the castle and here the steady sound of merry chatter coming from behind a set of wooden double doors. A warm glow seems to be eminating from them and you feel inclined to go to them and join in the happy hum of voices. Some students gawk as Sir Nickolas and the Grey Lady float by and through the doors. You peer curiously at the doors trying to see through the crack between them. "I think that's the Great Hall, my father's told me all about Hogwarts. He says that in the Great Hall there are four tables that each house sits at..." while Draco is explaining the four house tables and other such thing to you a witch dressed in emerald green robes approached the group and all of you look up. " Please form a line, no need for single file. Pairs will be fine." you ammediately step up to Draco's side considering he is the only one you know out of all your new peers. You march through the double doors and smile openly at what meets your eyes. It was just as Draco had told you, there were four house tables and banners with house mascots and colours, ghosts were floating above the tables. Silence fell like a blanket as the line came to a halt and a stool with a tattered, old hat atop it was placed infront of the mass of students. The witch explained how you were to be sorted and where you would sit according to your house. She called many names and almost half of the new students were now seated at their house tables and then,"Malfoy, Draco". Draco stood up and sat on the stool, the Sorting barely touched his head before it yelled,"SLYTHERIN!". Draco looked over to the Slytherin table and sat down at the end smiling at you. You nervously smile back hoping to god you get the same or you will have to find a new freind in your house and you aren't so good with that. After what seemed like forever the witch called your name,"McNish, Serenity" you walk quickly and sit on the stool and the hat is placed on your head. hmmm, smartand witty, but brave, loyal and just. Which house shall we put you in. Sly and cunning seem to fit you also. i supposed it might be good for you to be in... "SLYTHERIN!" the hat calls out for everyone to hear. You let out a relieved sigh and sit across the table from Draco and grin at each other. The small group of girls beside you introduce themselves and you begin to chat by the time the feast is over you have all decided to be freinds.

5 years later.  
"Melissa what are you doing?" you say half laughing. "Trying to get a look at that 7th year boy, he's so cute!" she says straining her neck and looking far down the table at the boy. "He's not going to notice you if you just watch him, go talk to him!" you urge her. "You think he would talk to me?" she says biting her lower lip,"Yes, now go" you laugh as she half skips over to him and taps him on the shoulder.  
Draco Malfoy sits down in the seat your best freind has just vacated and looks at you taking in your features, round slightly slanted eyes, nicely shaped chin, plump rose lips and he has a mental note of how your body curves perfectly in just the right places. "You've changed alot since first year you know" he says to you. "I know," you say still watching your freind. You and Draco have grown apart and now only have small chats while occasionally walking to class together," because i know in first year if i had kissed you, you would have kissed me back" he says raising an eyebrow and smirking at you. "If you HAD, and you didn't because if you had i would have been making a huge mistake wouldn't I?" you say giving him an agitated look. You and Draco had grown apart more than you would have because he was always coming onto you and it annoyed you greatly because you didn't like him that way and he wouldn't give it up. You had also made freinds with Harry Potter and his freinds which Draco wasn't too pleased about. 


End file.
